Finally, your Back!
by TSLunala
Summary: After five years of Sun's championship, Lillie comes back to stay with him and cheer him on. Little did they know, a love spark is waiting for them. :D SUNXLILLIE! D:
1. Love Comes Back for You!

Five years, five years have passed since Lillie's departure and since Sun became the champion of Alola.

"Today is the fifth year that you became the champion, champ!" said Hau to Sun, "For being champ that much, there will be a special surprise for you!" he said with a smile. Sun smiled back as they sat down on the front of Kukui's lab, suddenly Sun felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back in shock,

"Lillie!" he shouted running out to hug her. Lillie started blushing and hugged him back. Sun's shining blue eyes glistened in the sun. Hau came over and hugged Lillie as well, but a thing Sun had with Lillie is that they both kind of liked each other.

"Lillie, your back!" he cried, Sun was really excited to see her. "You've changed so much, Sun," she replied. Sun had his hair cut to a Modern Quiff and he wore green contact lens every day instead of blue.

"So are you going to come to the celebration tonight?" asked Hau, "Celebration?" she asked. "Yeah, the celebration for Sun's championship!" replied Hau. Lillie smiled when he said Sun.

"Hey Lillie, since Kukui wrecked your place why don't you come stay with me?" asked Sun. Lillie nodded yes, Sun grabbed her hand and pulled her to his house.

He showed her his room and set out an extra bed for her. Lillie put her stuff down on the bed,

"So Lillie is going to be staying with us tonight?" asked Sun's mom. Sun nodded yes and helped Lillie unpack everything.

"Lillie, what's this?" Sun pulled up a picture that he was in. In the photo there was Lillie, Gladion, Hau, and Sun, they were all at the Ruins of Conflict what stood behind them was a bolt of lightning, possibly Tapu Koko. He smiled when he saw Lillie, she was 11 back in this photo, so was Hau.

"I remember when we took this," said Sun, he put the photo back in her bag and went outside with her. Hau was gone and it was only Sun and Lillie. It's been so long they don't even know what to say to each other.

'Am I ugly, does she think I am, should I say something?' thought Sun, Lillie thought the same thing too. They were walking to Iki Town for the celebration. There were going to be people from Akala Island, Ulaula, and Poni Island.

They remained quiet as they approached the small town. Mom was already there along with Kukui and his wife, Burnet. They were all waving to Lillie and Sun, they waved back and smiled.

"The time has come, Sun's fifth year of his championship on Alola! May he be watched over by Tapu Koko in his battles," said Hala,

"Today, he will be competing all the island Kahunas and Hau, the new kahuna of Melemele island!" everybody clapped and cheered.

"Sun, you will have the choice of six Pokémon." quickly, Sun chose his Pokémon. 'Primarina, Greninja, Alolan Ninetales, Lunala, Incineroar, and Gigalith,' he thought and grabbed them.

"Your first battle will be me, Sun." said a voice. Hau was going to challenge Sun first.

"Ok, are you two ready? Only the challenger, Hau will be able to substitute his Pokémon." they both nodded their heads and the battle was begun.

"Raichu, out!" screamed Hau as he threw his Poke ball. "Alright, Greninja, out!" yelled Sun throwing his Poke ball too.

"Electro Ball!" said Hau with force. Greninja dodged and quickly set its opponent back from him, it made the Electro Ball hit Raichu! Everyone clapped at the sound of the explosion.

"Water Shuriken, now!" and SWOOSH. The water hit Raichu knocking him down to the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja knocked its opponent down to the ground again.

"Thunderbolt!" Greninja wasn't paying attention and it was too late, he got struck. He fell down to the ground but did not faint.

"Can you go on?" Suddenly red flashes go off and water sprays everywhere, "Stronger, stronger!" yelled Sun with all his force. Then Greninja faced Raichu with red on his forehead and crossed his arms standing high and tall.

Everyone gasped at this sight, taking pictures. "That's Ash-Greninja, passed on from one of his Kanto friends, Ash," said Kukui surprised.

"Water Shuriken!" and with just one shuriken Raichu went down with a blast. "Raichu is unable to battle, that means Ash-Greninja is the winner!"

It kept going and going until the final battle.

"The main event we have all been waiting for, the battle between Tapu Koko and Sun will begin if he thinks Sun is good enough," the split second right after Hala said that, a bolt of lightning struck right in front of Sun. He stepped back and the steam revealed Tapu Koko.

The yellow creature took out Waterium-Z from Sun's backpack and put it on his Z-Ring, then the Tapu raced to his position.

"The final battle shall now begin!" Hala said with a smile and said, "Begin!"

Sun sent out Greninja for his battle, he had confidence they would win. Tapu Koko would be proud of Sun and his Pokémon!

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Grenina moved really far from Tapu Koko and shot his Shuriken at him. Tapu Koko dodged and used Dazzling Gleam on Greninja, but he was nowhere to be found.

Sun knew where Greninja was, "Aerial Ace!" he said as Greninja came like a Thunderbolt out of the sky. Tapu Koko used Thunderbolt on him but luckily he missed and Greninja was moving faster than ever.

Suddenly, Sun saw himself in the air falling from the sky, he shook his head and continues watching. BOOM, Aerial Ace made it!

Tapu Koko then did Wild Charge when Greninja was close. The blast was so big, no one can even see what was happening.

"Greninja, stronger and stronger together, AHH!" and Greninja once again became the powerful Ash-Greninja.

"Water Shuriken!" he screamed with force. Tapu Koko was so impressed he couldn't even move. Water Shuriken shot five times and hit Tapu Koko! Then he fell to the floor.

"Tapu Koko is unable to battle, Greninja won and Sun wins the battle!" everyone cheered, especially Lillie. Sun ran up to Lillie and hugged her harder than the talons of a Talonflame.

"Lillie, I couldn't have done it without you and Nebby!" he said. Lillie blushed when he said 'you' she smiled back to him and he let her go.

"Hey champ, woo! That was a great battle, really impressive to watch," said Kukui and high-fived Sun.

"Bro, that was sick! Our battle was great," said Hau with a huge smile.

"Look at my baby, all grown up being the best champ he can be!" and Sun's mom appeared on his side.

"Aw, thanks, guys. It means a lot that all you care," said Sun embarrassed, he put his hand behind his head and started laughing.

 **An Hour Later**

Sun dragged Lillie out by themselves after the festival, Sun's mom let him stay an hour later if he wanted to with Lillie. She also made a heart shape with her hands and put the two inside, Sun covered his mom with embarrassment when it happened and Lillie started laughing.

The fact that Sun took Lillie's hand made her blush and laugh at the same time. He took Lillie to a place near the beach and they sat down on the soft sand.

"A lot has happened since I went to Kanto," said Lillie putting her hands on her knees. The wind flew by them and pushed their hair back.

"Things sure have happened Lillie," he looked at her and they locked eyes for a split second and then looked back.

'She possibly doesn't like me, so why should I try?' thought Sun to himself.

'I don't even think Sun will remember a bit of me, its been five years.' thought Lillie. Then Lillie sat closer to Sun, their arms were barely touching but Sun and Lillie felt it. Sun made the touch even bigger by getting closer.

'This is a perfect time!' he thought, "Lillie, there is something I want to say to you," he separated from her for a second. The wind was fierce and pushed Sun closer to Lillie. She also moved forward. His eyes shined along with hers

'Wow, I never noticed Sun's eyes were so stunning,' she thought, 'I never noticed Lillie's eyes were so shiny,' he thought.

"Hey, guys! Found you," Hau rushed over to Sun and Lillie, they both backed away from each other. Hau pointed over to Sun's house. They all walked there, 'What if Hau saw me, what did Lillie think?' Sun thought to himself.

"Alright, got them," Hau entered the door with Sun and Lillie by his side.

"Thank you, Hau!" Sun's mom waved to Hau, Sun and Lillie joined in too.

"You guys should get to bed," Sun's mom pointed at the door to Sun's room.

"Lillie, you change in my room ok?" Sun quickly ran to the bathroom and Lillie entered his room.

Pokemon books, a computer, little legendary Pokemon figures, a game board, and a book.

Just a book, why is it just it by itself?


	2. Are You Mine?

Lillie hid under her covers and opened the book.

 **DIARY**

(Only for Sun's use only please do not open.)

Page 13 Alola to My New Adventure!

Yes, I am finally at Alola! Ready to get my first Pokemon from a kahuna thing. It turns out they are the strongest on the island they are in! Anyway, I chose a cool Litten to accompany me on my Alolan adventure. I also met this cute girl named Lillie. She had a cute little Nebby thing in this bag.

'Cute?' thought Lillie, but she kept reading.

Page 37

I fought Olivia the second island kahuna! I caught a new Noibat and evolved it in battle with Hau. And Lillie was there to cheer me on just like always!

Lillie blushed and quickly put back the book.

 **Now**

"Alright, I'm ready!" shouted Lillie as the door opened and Sun came in.

"Alright, you ready?" he said jumping to his bed. Lillie nodded her head and jumped on hers.

Sun quickly turned off the light and rushed back to bed.

For almost an hour, Lillie couldn't go to sleep. 'Does he really like me?' she thought all night. Then boop, she fell right asleep.

Sun opened his eyes and quietly walked out of the room. He went out to his balcony and sat on a chair. The air blew his hair making it sway every direction across his face. Lillie also woke up and grabbed his diary to continue reading.

Page 40

Today, we met the president of Aether Foundation, Lusamine! Then a Pokemon looking thing came out of this hole from the sky, we were all pretty shocked. I actually got to battle it! I must say it looked like a Pokemon and used their moves. I wonder what it is?

Lillie put Sun's diary back where she found it. It was already morning so she got out of bed and dressed up.

Sun was still outside listening to all the chirping of Pikipeks, Pidgeys, Fletchings, and a Meowth purring near him.

"Morning, Sun!" Lillie opened the door and Sun opened his eyes. He waved at her and told her,

"I'll be in, I just want to stay here a second." Lillie continued her way and Sun looked at the shore. The ocean was perfect today to stay there and rest. Then Sun came into his house as Meowth followed him.

"Meowth?" Meowth looked at Sun and tilted his head, Sun laughed and took a seat at the table. Lillie and Sun sat next to each other, Lillie looked over and blushed at the fact he was sitting close to her.

They both had breakfast and headed out of the house.

Sun and Lillie first headed to Aether Foundation with Charizard. Sun visited almost everyday to say hi to Gladion, the new president of the foundation after Lusamine went into her ultra beast madness.

"Hey, Sun! Looks like you brought Lillie today," Gladion was all different from before, he had the same hairstyle just spiky, he was wearing gloves and a tuxedo. Lillie's eyes largened when she looked at Gladion.

"Hey Sun, I see you brought a girlfriend," Gladion whispered in Sun's ear. Sun made an X sign at Gladion and backed away from him. Lillie and Gladion both laughed.

'I guess she could be, at least I wish.' thought Sun. He really wanted Lillie to like him. He hoped, soon his love path might take him the right way.


	3. The Champion vs His Love!

"Come on, Gladion be quiet," Sun whispered into Gladion's ear. He laughed loudly and Lillie tilted her head,

"Anyways, welcome to the new Aether Foundation!" Gladion opened his arms as they all looked around. Everything was so advanced, screens everywhere, so much technology. It was everywhere!

"This place is different since we came," Lillie looked around.

"Well, so where are you two lovebirds headed next?" Gladion crossed his arms and looked at Sun, "Gladion!" Sun pushed him to the side, "I told you no!" Sun let go of him and let him breathe.

Gladion put his arms up like he was getting arrested, "Ok, I'll stop," he put his hands down and toured them around the place. Gladion also laughed a lot during some moments that Sun and Lillie were next to each other.

"This place keeps getting better," Sun smiled and looked at Gladion, he smiled at Sun.

"Alright, that's the end. Thanks for visiting guys," Gladion waved at Sun and Lillie as they flew back to Melemele island. The whole ride Lillie hung on to Sun's shoulder. Sun noticed it and widened his eyes.

They arrived back to the island in Iki Town.

"Alright, your back guys!" Hau rushed over to Sun and smiled like always.

"Hey Hau, we were visiting the new Aether Foundation," Sun looked at Lillie and they locked eyes for a second.

"Nice, I want to visit sometime!" Hau jumped up with excitement and force at the same time almost making a tiny earthquake for them.

"Hey, Lillie, why don't we have a Ninetales battle?" Sun put his hand to Lillie, "Do you have six Pokemon?" he asked and Lillie nodded back to him.

"Alright then, let's begin!" yelled Hau. The battle between Lillie and Sun had now begun, Sun had been waiting all these years for this battle.

Lillie sent out Ninetales and Sun sent out Alolan Ninetales.

"Ninetales versus Alolan Ninetales! I'm hyped," Hau started jumping again over and over.

"Ok Ninetales, Dazzling Gleam!" Alolan Ninetales ran down the battlefield then did the attack. It hurt Lillie's Ninetales only a bit.

"Alright, Flamethrower!" Lillie threw her hands in the air as Ninetales threw the hottest fire it can blasting on the other Pokemon. It hurt Sun's Alolan Ninetales pretty badly.

Both of their Pokemon were pretty fast to attack and move.

Since Lillie's Ninetales had the advantage, she won the match.

SWISH, "Alolan Ninetales is unable to battle, Ninetales wins and the match goes to Lillie!" Sun brought back his Pokemon.

"Ninetales, we beat the Alola champion!" Lillie yelled out.

"That was certainly a match zzt!" Rotom flew out of Sun's backpack all excited, "So Sun, when will you express your feelings zzzzt? You have told me you like her zzt!" Rotom flew around Sun and Lillie.

"Shut up, Rotom! That's between us!" Sun screamed at Rotom, "Sorry, I should keep my zzt mouth shut," Lillie looked at Rotom confused.

"You should Rotom," Sun said with a mad voice.

"That was great Lillie! You were really strong," Sun ran over to Lillie, she blushed when he told her that.

"Thanks, Sun! Our battle was great," Lillie rushed up to Sun and hugged him hard. "You have taught me a lot!" Lillie immediately knew what she was doing and backed away from him.  
"To celebrate, why not go buy some malasadas?" Hau was jumping up and down really quick all excited. Sun and Lillie started laughing hard.'Lillie sure has gotten strong since her trip to Kanto.' thought Sun. He smiled to himself and looked over at Lillie. He thought it was almost time to break his secret to her.


	4. Rotom's Love Interruptions

"Three sweet malasadas please!" Hau said to the lady behind the counter,

"Ok, we will be done in a few minutes, sit in the table you want," Hau, Lillie, and Sun sat at the table nearest to the window.

"So, what are you guys going to do after these few days?" Sun asked everyone at the table.

"I think I'm going to stay here," Lillie looked at Sun, he widened his eyes at her.

"You're really staying?" he asked all excited, she nodded her head. Hau and Sun both got really excited and started jumping in their seats.

"Ok, your three sweet malasadas are ready!" the woman handed three plates with one malasada on each.

"Thank you," Hau smiled at the lady as she went back behind the counter. Sun was still staring at Lillie too surprised to look away. Finally, he looked away and looked at Hau.

"Alright, get ready to go down!" Hau starting chomping on his malasada. "Aw man, it's almost gone!" Sun and Lillie started laughing they then ate theirs.

Confetti blew on Sun and Lillie. "Look at this cute malasada eating couple!" Rotom took pictures of them multiple times. Sun put his head down in embarrassment,

"Rotom, I told you to please stop this," he put his head back up and grabbed Rotom. Lillie was shocked, there was confetti everywhere even on the malasadas.

"Please, let me go!" Rotom shook in Sun's hands and tried to get out.

"Fine, but promise me to never do that again, especially with Lillie!" he whispered to Rotom, then he flew to Sun's backpack.

"What were we talking about?" Hau looked at everyone once then looked at his plate.

"I think I'll stay too," said Sun, he was happy that Lillie was staying with him.

For the last hours, they decided to hang out at the beach.

"Yeah, the sun is so warm today. I love it!" Sun was laying on the sand near the shore. Alomomolas were splashing in the water making water go on Lillie, Sun, and Hau.

"Hey, that tickles!" Hau jumped off from the sand and into the water. Sun and Lillie joined Hau in the water. They were splashing water on each other and their Pokemon were playing as well.

"Just like when we were eleven!" Sun smiled and splashed more water on himself.

"Hey guys, come underwater and see the Pokemon!" Lillie dove underwater along with Hau and Sun.

The whole time Sun watched Lillie, then they all went up the water.

"Ahh, the water is so fresh!" Sun wiped the water from his face and shook his head.

"Your right about that," Lillie looked at Sun and smiled, she wiped her face as well to also hide her blushing. Even talking to Sun made her sort of embarrassed.

"Well, I'm going for another swim," Sun jumped into the water. Lillie jumped in too to go with Sun, Hau stayed near the sand.

"Hey, Lillie, there's something I want to tell you," Sun came out the water and went near Lillie. Zoom! Rotom passed near Sun and Lillie floating above their heads.

"Hey, are you finally gonna tell her zzt?" Rotom flew in circles around Sun, "Rotom, get out of here!" Sun grabbed the machine and put it inside his bag with the zipper closed.

"Rotom, get out of here!" Sun grabbed the machine and put it inside his bag with the zipper closed tight.

"Guys, I'm going to go train with Professor Kukui!" Hau waved off as he grabbed his things and ran off into the professor's lab. Sun's bag was shaking and making noises with excitement.

And you can barely hear, " Finally, Sun will tell Lillie his feelings! This is the moment we have been waiting for," Sun looked at the bag then at Lillie,

"Lillie, I want to tell you something," he said.


	5. This Is The Time

Sun looked around and then to Lillie, both of their eyes were shining in the bright sun. The day was about to end as they sat on the soft sand. His heart was beating fast and hard he can almost hear it. He moved his hand slowly near Lillie's,

"This is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," he closed his eyes but he couldn't spill what he was going to say.

"Guys, it looks like it's going to rain we should get going!" Hau came down back to the beach where Sun and Lillie were, Sun was irritated than Hau ruined his moments.

"Let's all go ride to Sun's house in our Tauros!" Sun jumped on his Pokemon, "Hey, Lillie, hop on my Tauros!" Sun patted his Pokemon on the head and moved forward. He left a spot for Lillie to sit, the ride was long and rough Lillie grasped on Sun's shoulders the whole time, it made her feel embarrassed so she put her head under her arms. Then Lillie soon realized that what she was doing was worse than holding Sun's shoulders.

"Hey, everyone! How are our champions?" Sun mom opened the door and let everyone in,

"Well I have to go run an errand actually," Hau held his backpack harder. "Someone wants to challenge me after beating his trials," he ran out the door and waved bye to everyone.

Sun stretched and closed the door, "Are you guys hungry?" asked Sun's mom behind the kitchen. Meowth came up to Sun and clawed his way up to his head,

"Hey, I told you to stop that!" Sun and Lillie chuckled and he put Meowth down on the ground to eat his food.

"So, you two ready for bed?" Sun's mom was cleaning up the mess she made and sat on a dining room chair.

"Yeah, today has been really long," Sun stretched and walked to his room to get his clothes.

"So tell me, do you like Sun?" Lillie was shocked Sun's mom would actually ask her something like that.

"Um, I still haven't made my mind up yet," she looked to Sun's room door then back to his mom. The door squeaked open and Sun came out of it.

"Well good night Lillie and mom," Sun rushed off to the door for the porch.

"Hey, aren't you going to go to bed?" asked Lillie. Sun grabbed Meowth and put him in his arms he nodded no and said,

"I'll just go out for a second," he rushed out the door. His mom told Lillie to listen close to the door while Sun said,

"You know Meowth, I'm not sure if I should say it yet. I'm always thinking if I'm ready for it, what if she isn't? I'm worried about this," Meowth meowed at Sun and yawned, he smiled back at the cat and continued talking.

"Sometimes I think I'll take things too far, thanks for listening," Sun rubbed Meowth's head as he purred on his lap.

'Ready for what?' thought Lillie she backed away from the door letting it open. Out came Sun and Meowth rushing in, "Hey, Lillie, go change," Sun went into the bathroom and Lillie went to his room.

The whole time Lillie thought of what Sun said outside. The door opened and Sun jumped on his bed, "Jeez you're energized!" Lillie walked to her bed and looked at Sun.

"I guess today was great because you were here," he looked over to Lillie and she looked away blushing.

"What did I do to make it so fun for you?" Lillie didn't think she would make Sun's day.

"I said because you're here," Sun tucked himself out of bed, "Come out with me and get yourself changed," he pulled Lillie on the arm outside gently. Then they ran over to the ruins.

"What are we here for?" asked Lillie, they stood in front of the entrance together.

"Lillie, there is something I've been wanting to tell you," Sun held Lillie hand up to his, she started to blush at that moment.

Sun leaned closer to Lillie, sparks flew around the two. Sun changed his arm position to hug her. Then he pulled Lillie close and kissed her.

"I love you, Lillie," Lillie gave the kiss back as the sparks flew higher. Tapu Koko was flying above them. Sun raised her hand up to his and kissed her again.

"Finally, your back!" said Sun as every tiny spark around them grew bigger.

 **My Note**

Thank you everyone for the amazing support you've given on this story! I know, you might be asking for amourshipping, DONT WORRY! It's coming, just wait. Probably even chapters of it!

I was really glad how this turned out and once more thank you all! I'll make more in the future and something you might want.

But anyways thanks for reading and go enjoy your fabulous day!


End file.
